A light emitting diode (LED) indicates a kind of semiconductor device capable of implementing various colors of light by forming a PN diode using a compound semiconductor to configure a light emitting source. The LED has a long lifespan, may be miniaturized and become light, and may be driven at a low voltage. In addition, the LED is robust to impact and vibration, does not require a preheating time and complicated driving, and may be mounted in various shapes on a substrate or a lead frame and be then packaged, such that the LED may be modularized for several applications and be used in a backlight unit, various illumination apparatuses, or the like.